Winter Blitz
by The Terra
Summary: (this was called winter wonderland) new chapters added*
1. An accident occurs

Amy was lazing on blanket, on the side of a snow covered hill

Amy was lazing on blanket, on the side of a snow covered hill. It was the middle of winter, and very cold. She was on holiday with her close friends, Chris, Stephanie and her husband Paul, Matt – her boyfriend, and Jeff, his brother.

They were camped in a cabin, situated in a lonely valley that scarcely anyone knew about. It was peaceful, and Amy was daydreaming, when a clump of snow landed on her. 

She sat up to see Chris grinning at her. She shook her head in mock disbelief.

"Chris, what are you doing?" she asked

"Waking you up," he replied, "I think there's going to be a snowstorm, better head inside."

"k, be there in a minute," I answered, while getting to my feet.

"I'm gonna tell the others to come back," Chris said, then disappeared into the forest on the track to the pond, where Stephanie, Paul and Jeff were supposed to be. Amy looked at the heavy black sky, and sighed. She hadn't noticed it looked like it was going to snow, and if it did it was going to be huge.

She headed into the cabin, and pulled her thick jacket off, hanging it on the peg.

"Cold out there?" Matt asked, he was sitting on the couch, watching the television.

"Yeah, gonna snow," Amy said, sitting on the couch next to him. He put an arm around her, and she cuddled up to him. She was about to fall asleep, when she saw three people walking up the hill -

She could just make out the figures of Paul, without his jacket , Jeff and Chris. 

"Wasn't Steph with them?" Matt asked Amy, his voice slightly worried.

"Yeah," she replied, pulling away from Matt, "I'm gonna see what's wrong."

She quickly pulled her jacket on and ran out the door. She saw Paul was carrying Stephanie, who was wrapped in tightly in his jacket. Her blue eyes were glazed over, and she was barely awake.

"Woah ,what happened," Amy asked

"Some smart ass son of a bi-…." Jeff cut Paul off.

"What he means is, some moron came up to us, god knows where he came from, and asked me and Chris for autographs, after dissing Stephanie, and calling her a slut among other things. We refused his autographs, and he threw a fit. He shoved Stephanie onto the thin ice, and she fell in…….

by the time this guy got out of our way, her head was just going under. Paul dragged her out…but we need to get her inside and warm her up," he said, as we walked to the cabin. It was starting to snow.


	2. Snowed In

Paul carried Stephanie into the lounge, and sat down on the couch, holding her against his chest to try keep her warm

Paul carried Stephanie into the lounge, and sat down on the couch, holding her against his chest to try keep her warm.

"I'm fr-freezing," Stephanie mumbled weakly. Matt passed Paul a blanket, and he wrapped it round his wife's shoulders.

"I know you are, honey," Paul said, trying to comfort her, tightening his arms round her.

"Let's get her changed," Amy suggested, "Her wet clothes will make things worse." Chris looked at her blankly and let out a loud gulp.

"Did you just say, 'Let's get her changed' as in -we will get her changed , or as in -you will get her changed?" He asked, a curious look on his face.

"I'm going to get her changed. Matt, can you put some blankets in front of the fire to heat up?" Amy replied.

"Sure," Matt answered, as Paul carried Stephanie up to their room, so Amy could get her changed.

"Steph, you gotta stay awake, sweetie," Paul tried to keep his wife awake. Stephanie was just resting her head against his chest. The rest of her body was numb and limp, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Guys-"Jeff interrupted.

"What?" Chris looked up

"Umm….doesn't she need to see a doctor?" he continued

"Yeah…." Paul said.

"Ummm…" Jeff started again

"WHAT?!" Matt yelled. Stephanie lifted her head weakly, and her husband told her to lie back down.

"I dunno how to break this to you…but….we're snowed in," Jeff blurted out

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Chris screamed

"Guys, please…," Paul said. Stephanie was curled up against his side, shivering uncontrollably.

She coughed weakly, and her husband stroked her icy cheek.

"I'm tired," she mumbled sleepily.

"I know you are Steph, just hold on a little longer," Paul told her. She let out a weak sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"Look, we gotta do something, Steph's gonna fall asleep or pass out any minute now.

She needs to see a doctor." Amy said in exasperation

"We're snowed in, there's not much we can do, except try and keep her warm, and hope she'll be okay," Chris said. Amy sighed, and looked at Paul, who was talking softly to Stephanie, to try keep her alert. Jeff went over to them, and put a hand on her cheek.

"God she's cold," he commented, and listened to her take in slow, shallow breaths. She closed her eyes briefly, and opened them again. Jeff felt sorry for her. She looked exhausted.

"She has Hypothermia," Jeff said, voicing their fears." We need some warm water."

"You sure, Jeff," Matt asked his brother

"Yep, my friend had Hypothermia and this happened to him…" Jeff said, "Anyways, can we get some warm water?"

"We don't got none," Paul reminded them, "We don't have any power."

"Ummm….that's bad…..then we need to get a mattress in here…..in front of the fire." Jeff said.

"We can arrange that," Matt and Chris said.

"Take the one off our bed," Paul said, "I'll stay out here with her."

"K, I'm fine as long as we get outta here soon, it's 2 AM."

"Here, we can use a little bit of water," Amy said, "Heat this over the fire and put it on a facecloth."

Jeff took it from Amy and put it in a pot. It bubbled away over the fire. When it was done, he got a facecloth and soaked it in the water, wringing it out and placing it on Stephanie's forehead. She let out a contented sigh, and closed her eyes, resting her head on Paul's chest.


	3. Breakfast is served

Paul opened his eyes

Paul opened his eyes. There was no light, except from the fire, since the cabin was surrounded by snow, so he looked at his watch. It was 8.00 AM. He looked down and smiled. Stephanie was curled up against him, in a deep sleep. He listened to her breathe. She wasn't taking slow, shallow breaths, her breathing wasn't quite normal, but it was a start. They had kept her awake until 5 in the morning, till she was a little warmer, before letting her sleep. She dropped off almost immediately. He stroked Stephanie's cheek. She was no longer cold, and seemed okay. 

Amy and Matt came into the room. Matt saw Stephanie sleeping, and signaled for Amy to be quiet. They tiptoed into the room, and sat next to Paul.

"How is she?" Matt whispered.

"She's okay, her breathing's not that great, but it's better than last night." Paul said in a low voice.

"Good." Amy said, slightly relived. Stephanie stirred slightly, snuggling closer to her husband for warmth.

"Awww, ain't that sweet," came a distinctive voice from the opposite doorway.

"Shutup Irvine, she's sleeping," Paul warned 

"Ah ah, temper temper," Chris said, in a wicked impersonation of Eminem.

"Just Shut it will ya?" Amy interrupted. Jeff, still in his room could hear them, and hardly control his hysterics. He got up and went to the lounge. It was heaps warmer in there, and he slumped on the couch.

"Okay, now that everyone is up, let's get breakfast," Matt suggested.

"Looks like we have to use the fire." Chris said.

"Yup, damnit," Paul said. Jeff and Matt went to their food supplies, and took some out. 

"Scrambled eggs?" Matt called , throwing them to Jeff, who had a frying pan. He was about to 

put the eggs in when Amy stopped him.

"They want something they can eat," she said, laughing.

"Oh….oops," Chris joked. Matt glared at him.

"Who wants breakfast?" Amy asked.

"I do!" yelled two voices.

"That doesn't help me much….umm…Paul?" She asked.

"Yeah." 

"Shall I make some for Steph?" 

"Umm…just give me a little extra…she can have some of mine." 

"Woah, for once breakfast is edible," Chris said out loud. Amy shot him a look. He shut up promptly.

Meanwhile, Paul shook Stephanie gently, to wake her up.

"Steph, wake up," Paul said softly. Stephanie moaned groggily , and lifted her head, " Do you want any breakfast?" 

"Yes, please," she replied, half asleep, "I don't want much."

"That's okay, you can have some of mine." Paul said. Stephanie sat up slightly, and he let her rest her head in his hand.

"Here ya, Paul," Amy passed him a plate. He put it down beside the mattress, and sat up. Then he pulled Stephanie up and sat her on his lap. She leaned back against him, and he let her eat what she wanted of the scrambled eggs, before finishing them himself. He then got up to help with the dishes, leaving his wife to go back to sleep by the fire. He then sat down beside her on the mattress, and listened in on the conversation Chris and Matt were having.

"Man I wish we had TV," Matt said

"So do I, Jerky," Chris replied

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

Paul sat there and listened as they had a 'do not, do too' fight, and couldn't help but think that they would get irritated of one another's company. His thoughts were interrupted by Jeff lunging at Chris, and Paul got to his feet, trying to restrain them from fighting. Matt heard the thumps, and came rushing out. He helped Paul hold them off, and he calmed his brother, while Paul calmed Chris.


	4. Tensions arise

Tensions were running high

Tensions were running high. They had been trapped in the small, cold log cabin for 5 days.

Stephanie was better, and mainly stayed with Paul and Amy all day, because the males were getting into a lot of fights, over the stupidest things. She and Amy usually hid during the fighting. Of course they had small arguments, that couldn't be prevented, but the four males never held anything back. The lounge was trashed, except for the couches.

"Oh god Steph, quick, let's hide, they're gonna fight," Amy said, grabbing Stephanie by the arm, dragging her out of the kitchen . Stephanie found that she was right, and they quickly hid in a closet. It was about as welcoming as diving into a snow drift in summer clothes. They huddled together, listening to the males fight.

"This is the worst it's ever gotten," Stephanie whispered. Amy could hear the concern in her voice, and knew Stephanie was worried about her husband. Amy was worried about Matt. Between them, Paul and Chris could kill both Matt and Jeff, because of their size.

"Yeah," Amy said. They heard an extra loud thump. As they continued to fight after an hour, Amy broke down in tears. Stephanie held her, but Amy knew she was about to cry as well.

"I'm going out there," Stephanie said to Amy.

"You can't, it's dangerous," Amy told her," you'll get killed.

"I don't really care anymore," Stephanie said. Amy looked at her. Stephanie got up, and opened the cupboard door, when the fighting stopped.

"C'mon, Amy, I think they've stopped," she said, and climbed out. Amy followed her cautiously.

When they walked into the lounge, Amy gasped. All four men were sprawled out on the ground, unconscious, and covered in their own-and each others blood.

"Matt……," Amy gasped, and ran over to her boyfriend, wiping the blood away from his face and resting his head in her lap. He didn't move at all, and she looked at Stephanie, who was kneeling over her husband, trying to wake him. She watched as her friend finally settled for cleaning the cuts in his stomach and forehead with a damp cloth.

Amy got up, and placed a pillow under Matt's head, and pulled a blanket over him, and went over to Jeff. He wasn't hurt as bad as Matt, and came around when Amy shook him lightly. He sat up and looked around, slightly dazed. 

"Woah……," he said in a dizzy voice. He looked around, and collapsed against Amy. She put a pillow under his head.

"Lie down, I'll be back in a minute," Amy said to Jeff. She stood up and went to where Stephanie was 

cleaning a cut in Chris's arm, and knelt down beside her.

"You okay?" Amy asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, Chris needs stitches…so does Paul," she sighed, " can you get the rest of the medical kit for me, I'll do them now, while they're out." She continued to finish cleaning the wound in Chris's arm, till Amy came back with the half full medic kit, and then proceeded to bind the cut with a row of neat stitches. Amy winced, and went away as Stephanie started to stitch the wounds in her husbands stomach and forehead. She couldn't bear to watch it, so she sat next to Jeff and talked to him, and pulled a blanket over him when he fell asleep. She got a fright when Stephanie tapped her on the shoulder, and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you, don't do that!" Amy laughed.

"Many," Stephanie grinned at her, "hey, you want some help to get Jeff to bed, he'd be better off there."

"Sure," She said, and shook Jeff.

"Uhh…..what's going on? Where are they….," He mumbled wearily.

"C'mon, Jeff," Amy said, draping his arm over her shoulders, Stephanie did the same, and they helped him to his feet, helping him to his room. "You can go back to sleep now," Stephanie said, as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. The worst punishment

Once Matt, Jeff, Chris and Paul were escorted to their rooms, Stephanie sunk down on the bed, exhausted

Once Matt, Jeff, Chris and Paul were escorted to their rooms, Stephanie sunk down on the bed, exhausted. Amy came in and saw her.

"You should go to sleep," Amy ordered. Stephanie looked up at her.

"I guess. Man, I never thought these guys would be so heavy," she said. Amy laughed, and sat next to her.

"That settles it, as soon as we get home, they are going on a diet," Amy joked.

"Who's going on a diet?" A voice came from behind them.

"You are," Stephanie said, as her husband sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if you ever get into a situation like that again we might need to carry you out," Amy laughed.

"No way, I draw the line at helping them out," Stephanie groaned, and leaned against her husband. "Are you trying to copy Jeff now," she asked as she saw his long blonde hair was soaked with blood.

"Nah, not yet," he said, "and I do not appreciate being accused of copying. Now, now, what would be a suitable punishment?" He grinned at Amy.

"Tickle her," Amy shot Paul an evil grin.

"Hmmm…you sure Amy?" he asked her.

"Yup," Amy said confidently

"No….!" Stephanie cried out, before her husband held her tightly against him with one hand, and tickled her with the other. She squirmed and struggled to get away, but Paul was too strong.

"I'm sorry, already!" she gasped. She hated being tickled, and couldn't get away.

"Are you sure?" her husband asked

"Yes!"

"Are you absolutely sure??"

"YES!" Stephanie cried out. Paul loosened his grip and stopped tickling her, and she lay back on the bed.

"Maybe I should discuss your freedom with my advisor." Paul looked at his wife, then at Amy," Should we let her go?"

"Well, she has paid for her crime…," Amy looked at Stephanie, "….she doesn't look like she could go up for another round….but….Nah, tickle her again."

"You seem pretty keen on this tickling….," Paul said, before grabbing Amy and tickling her. Now it was her time to scream."

"Let me go," she laughed, "Please."

He let go of her, and she backed away. 

"You still like tickling as a punishment?" He asked

"Yep, but now I know to stay a distance away when you're the one doing the punishing," Amy laughed.


	6. Rest Assured

Over the next few days things were pretty quiet

Over the next few days things were pretty quiet. Matt and Chris were resting from their fight, and Jeff sat on the couch for most of the day. Amy and Stephanie were just cooking for them, and then they had time to themselves. Paul had obviously won the fight, because he came out of it okay, and was moping around the cabin, and sleeping. All four men had quite bad injuries, Matt had a concussion, a deep 

Head wound, numerous bumps and bruises, and a bruised bone in his arm. Chris had also been concussed, and had a deep cut in his arm, and an injured ankle and knee. Paul had bruised ribs a cut in his forehead, and a deep stomach wound. Jeff was suffering from a major headache, a busted lip, cut beneath his eye, and was aching all over. Both Stephanie and Amy were wondering how long the peace would last.

"Man, they've been quiet," Amy said in disbelief.

"Well, so would you if you had been in a fight like that," Stephanie replied. She hadn't slept all night, neither had her husband. His ribs had been sore, and they had no painkillers. Now he was asleep on the couch by the fire.

"Man, go get some sleep, Steph, while we have the chance," Amy ordered, pushing Stephanie to her room, and shoving her down onto the bed.

"This isn't bad….,"Stephanie said in surprise, "You sure you'll be okay while I sleep?"

"I'll be fine," Amy assured her.

"Ok…well, wake me up if you need me."

"Yeah, I was kinda planning on it anyway," Amy laughed as she pulled the door closed. Stephanie drifted off to sleep.

"Steph, wake up, please," Amy pleaded.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Stephanie sat up and looked at Amy. "They're fighting again, aren't they?"

"Yes…but…Paul…," Amy started

"What's wrong with Paul?" Stephanie asked.

"He's gonna kill someone…..you've got to stop him….," Amy continued.

"What?!" Stephanie stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait a minute….he …he's gone crazy…and….,"

"And?"

"He has a sledgehammer..," She finished. Stephanie gasped in shock.

"You sure."

"Yes," Amy confirmed. Stephanie heard a crash.

"Yep, he has a sledgehammer," She said, and took a step toward the door. She heard another crash, then opened the door and walked into the hallway. The lounge was even more trashed than it had been before, and her husband was about to hit Matt.

"Paul…don't," she screamed. He looked at her for about a second, then concentrated on hitting Matt.

He swung, and hit the floor of the cabin. Matt had moved just in time. 

Amy appeared in the doorway and Matt crawled over to her while Stephanie tried to reason with her husband. He pushed her to the side, and went after Matt. She went up behind him as he was about to attempt to hit Matt and Amy, and slid her arms around his waist, trying to reason with him. He spun around and shoved her hard into the floor, where she hit her head on the corner of the fireplace, then grabbed Amy by the hair, tossing her into the corner of the door. Then he went straight on to get Matt, leaving Stephanie and Amy lying unconscious.


	7. Getting Results

Matt backed up the hallway cautiously, he had seen what had happened to Amy, and how Paul had treated Stephanie

Matt backed up the hallway cautiously, he had seen what had happened to Amy, and how Paul had treated Stephanie. There wasn't a thing he could have done to prevent, or stop it, as his ankle had given out on him, and he had been the victim of Paul's fury for 10 minutes. He locked himself in the bathroom, and heard Paul pounding on the door. He crouched behind the cupboards, and sat there for the longest 8 minutes of his life

Chris and Jeff came out from Jeff's room, from the opposite hallway, and saw Amy lying in the doorway, and Stephanie lying on the concrete front of the fireplace. Chris quickly dragged her away from the fire, and looked at Jeff. They heard a loud thumping down the hallway to Steph and Paul's room, and Matt and Amy's room. They walked quietly and came up behind Paul, hooking his arms behind his back, disarming him of his sledgehammer. Jeff kicked it down the hall, and helped Chris, then they tried to calm him down. He reluctantly stepped back, and let them access the bathroom. They found Matt curled up behind the sink and cupboards. They helped him to his feet, and took him to the lounge.

"Man, what happened?" Jeff asked his brother.

"We had a fight…over the couch, and we started insulting each other, and we were both so pissed off, when….I insulted him about his nose….bad idea, we had a punch up, then he got the upper hand. Amy

came in, then disappeared….but nevermind that….," Matt kneeled down beside his girlfriend, and stroked her hair, "these two need medical attention, man im gonna kill that son of a bitch." He raved.

"Matt, just calm down, we finally calmed Paul down. Don't wind him up again, please," Chris moaned.

"Okay, well we can still go ahead with his first plan, of getting these two cleaned up," Chris said, as he bent down and picked Stephanie up. She moaned weakly, and he cradled he in his arms for a few minutes, before lying her on her bed, and checking her for injuries. She was still unconscious, so he left her for a few minutes to see if Amy was okay.


End file.
